


Necromancy

by Miss_kiddway (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miss_kiddway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia was Just normal Russian Child...Until one night Templars showed in her house. With her parents dead,and house destroyed,she finds New home in Assassins' Brotherhood In Moscow. </p><p>Several years later,she moves to revolutionary France in case to help in Revolution. There,she meets someone Very Special-Jean de Silva,also known as Axeman,Who later helps her find out more about forbidden powers of Necromancy. </p><p>(Yes,you can say that I took some ideas from Venetica.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,I really don't know what's Axeman's name. So my friend suggested to take 'Jean de Silva' as his name. An I know,I know, Jean de Silva is real man Who is athlete or sth.

_"No! Mum! Dad! Nooo!!!",I screamed. Some strange men dressed in all black with red cross on their chest were fighting with My parents. My Father already fell,while mother was trying her Best to keep fighting. But she was Just a woman,Who could do nothing against four heavily armored monsters. Soon,I saw My mother laying on wooden floor and man running out of the Mansion. "Mum!",I cried and and ran to her corpse. "Sophia...Don't cry My little girlie...Mum and Dad...are going to one happier place. Now take this.",whispered My mom and gave me golden necklace. "Tap this jewel 3 times and it Will show you way to Assassins' brotherhood in Moscow. Tell the Assassins that you are Sophia Lazareva and they Will help you." These were My mother's last words. Few seconds later,she passed away leaving me all alone on this cold world._

Whenever memory like this crossed my mind,I'd feel quite like my guard is down and I needed to change it. I sighed and continued my training. Around me were a lot of enemies. I chuckled and rolled "killing" one enemy from back and hurting other a bit. One of the others ran to me and tried to hit me but I dodged And performed counter attack. I did same to the others until only one left. 

Soon when he was on the floor and my sword on his neck,I heard clapping from behind. I Turned around and saw Jean de Silva,also known as Axeman. "Your skills are great Sophia...", he said. "Well thank you!",I answered proudly.

"...But you are fighting for revange. That's not good for you. Soon,you won't be able to think properly as revange will drink Your soul. These guys were imitation of Templars,But what if you have to fight with one of us? ",He added. 

His Words were ringing in my mind. Of course I was fighting for revange...But it didn't have to mean That I don't know how to fight when I'm not in combat with enemy. "I know how to fight, Jean. And I'm sure I Will never fight with any of the assassins.",I argued slightly annoyed. 

"Wrong. You Will fight with me. Now!",he said and got his fists ready for fight. I wondered why didn't he use axe,But in the end it wasn't my problem so I unsheathed my Sword. I tried to hit him,But he blocked and punched me in face. I got mad and tried couple more times. Everytime it was the same.

My blood started to boil. Even though he was one of my friends,I couldn't let him win. I slided down,grabbing some dust which I threw into his eyes. While he was stunned,I punched him in stomach few times. He fell Down and I sat ontop of him. "You see,I know how to fight.",I showed off. 

Suddenly,he shook his head and in a seconds,he switched us so now he was on me. I moaned and protested:"It's not fair,I won." He Just chuckled and got up from me. Soon, he gave me hand to get up,but I refused and jumped back on my feet. "Now you see Sophia,while you were mad at me,you fought and won as you said. But as soon as you calmed down,you let Your guard down and It was easy for me to change things. You have much to learn,but before anything learn to fight without anger. Only then you Will be ready to make some progress.", he said firmly and walked to the door of Training room. 

I ran after him,then blocked his way not letting him leave. "Axeman,how do you know so much? You aren't assassin much longer than me,but still you know a lot of things that I do not.",was my question. "You don't know what I lived through before being an assassin. Life thought me those things. And I want you to learn them too.",he said chuckling,then gently moved me from his way.

"Wait!",I shouted,"Would you...Would you like to be my mentor?" Jean winced slightly on my question,then Turned around and nodded. "Of course,but you need to promise me that you Will always listen to me." 

"I promise..."

~❤~

Few days later,trainings with my New Mentor had started. He was right,I had really a lot to learn. But for good reason,He put the accent on my mental skills.

"Fear leads to Anger,Anger leads to hate,hate leads to suffering. Don't forget that. Now you should understand why you mustn't fight with Anger. It's okay if you want revange,but that must not take the most important place in your heart. Always know: We are assassins and we are,over all,Fighting for Justice.",he'd usually say. 

For first few months,I made really little progress in my physical skills, but my mental strenght became incredible. I wondered why my old mentors didn't teach me as much as Jean did. 

~❤~

Next few months,Jean promised to teach me Some Fighting skills. And he really did. The things he knew were,I must admit,really amazing And incredible. But our trainings became more intensive. Instead of usual 3 trainings per week,we started having it every Day,aside from Sundays.

Even though I was really tired of it all,I made great progress. My movement became perfect,My sword skills better... Honestly,I wondered how he knew to use sword that good when his primary weapon was Axe. But that wasn't important. More important was the fact that he was the Best fighter I knew. 

~❤~

One day after training,I was so tired and as always I was playing with my necklace..the day my mom gave it to me..I was staring at necklace so i didn't notice Jean was sitting beside me.Suddenly Jean put his hand on my shoulder,Causing me to slightly jump.

"For how long Will you continue staring at that necklace?" Jean asked, watching my necklace.I released a breath.."I-Im just trying to figure out why it was so important for mom.."..Jean grabbed the necklace from my hands and started to examine it.."Hmm..maybe It's one of pieces of Eden? Or, maybe It's a useless necklace.."

He handed it to me but I was so angry at him..how can he dare to call my dear mom's necklace 'useless'?? I tried to control myself and I took some deep breaths..."It ain't useless...it's so precious for me..it belonged to..."I gulped.."Mom" I murmured to myself lowering my head.

"SOPHIA"I heard Jean's shocked voice.."what?" I asked without looking up.."CAN'T YOU SEE...LOOK AT YOUR NECKLACE" He said grabbing my chin and lifting my head up...I couldn't believe what I was seeing...that was mom...that was her...my mom..smiling at me like a...Ghost? I could see her beautiful and warm smiling in that light which was from my necklace... "I told you it's not useless!",I shouted proudly,looking at mum's pretty face. 

"Well,how could I know?!",he protested,"Is this...is this your Mother,Sophia?" I nodded still looking up. My mother,she was calling for me... "My Little Sophie...Come,take My hand...",she whispered. I reached to touch her,but Jean stopped me. "What are you doing?!!!! Mum! Jean let me go... I wanna go with Mum.",I screamed,almost crying. 

I started hitting him,but he was stronger so he wrapped arms around my waist not letting me move."Calm down! That's ghost,Sophia. It can hurt you..." While he was saying that,ghost dissapeared and necklace fell down on floor. "Perfect Jean! Just Perfect! This was my chance to be with my mother! Why didn't you let me?! So What if I could die?! And now, What if I don't get 2nd Chance?! It Will be all your fault!", I shouted outraged. 

He looked at me in disbelief. "Girl...I'm Just protecting you. If that necklace is really Piece of Eden,then you are only one Who can use it. If you die...Templars Will easily get it,and assassins' fight Will be lost.",he whispered,his wrap getting lighter. I tried to calm down. "Wouldn't you take care of it?",I whispered. Jean chuckled. "I would be too much hurt to look after it." 

He would be hurt if I died? I didn't believe it, so I asked:"You'd be hurt if I died?!" Again,he chuckled and whispered:"Of course I would be. My life would be so empty whitout Girl Who wants to argue and fight with me twenty four hours per day." By Rolling eyes,I showed him that he's not right."You always start arguments.",I protested. 

That was surely his day for chuckling, as he chuckled again. "And right now you are starting argument. Anway...Maybe you should try to look for something about necklace in Brotherhood's library." I nodded,but made sad face. "It's locked. I don't have a key." 

"Oh,why didn't you say that before? Here's my key,you can use it to get in as long as no one knows that I let you do that."

I smiled and shyly took his key. "Thank you. Maybe you want to join me?",I asked happily. He shook head,telling me that he doesn't want to have anything with that thing. However,after about half hour,I made him say "yes". 

~❤~

Next Day,while everyone was having lunch,I stayed in Brotherhood's library,looking for something what could "help me in fight with Templars". Actually,I tried my Best to find out more about The Necklace.

Soon,I found out that it was exactly what Templars were looking for in my House back in the time when my parents got killed. I chuckled and touched it. "My mother hid it Well,it seems.",I thought. As I kept reading,I found more and more amazing things about that Necklace. In the end,it really could help me In fight against Templars.

My mind was still lost in words when Jean sat across me. He brought me lunch and slided it to me. "Well,I hope you found what you've been looking for,because I needed about fifteen minutes to calm Madam Guze down. Plus,Arno was really,really suspicious.",he said,not really calmly. I nodded and chuckled. "What did you tell them? That I'm locked in my room and That we lost the key?",I joked.

Jean rose eyebrow. "That's not funny at all Sophia. But seems like you really found something great,as you are happier than ever.", Axeman questioned,annoyed by my behavoir. I understood him. Poor man spent last few months with no one but me. "Yeah,I found something amazing..." 

" That's great. So what's so special about That necklace aside the fact That it can show you way to the destination,and has ghosts inside itself?",his eyebrow was risen again. "That necklace is the thing That Templars were looking for!",I explained and handled him one book. His expression soon showed That he's really amazed. But,suddenly he looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Sophia,That necklace is as dangerous as powerfull. I heard stories about it. You must not play with it...Just mustn't-..."

I stood up and angrily hit the table. "Jean! You won't stop me. With this thing,I can finally take my revange! I waited for this for so so so long. If You don't want to be helping me anymore,it's okay. Just don't try to fear me With those stupid 'You could die' things.",I shouted. My voice started to shake. After all this time,why couldn't he understand? Of all People,why Jean? I thought he knew my pain,but it seemed like I was wrong. 

I looked away and tried to leave, but he quickly Stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me into hug. I was confused...but I let my guard down and started to cry. "Why don't You understand me Jean? I Just want to do this for my parents...You don't know how hard is life without mum and dad.", I sobbed. As I said those things,I felt his wrap becoming even tighter. 

"Don't talk about things that You don't know,Sophia. Of course I know your suffer. My parents... They were killed infront Of my eyes When I was a Child, too. Through life, I've lost everything that I had...everything that I loved. I can't let you do this...because I don't want to lose you as well.",He whispered rubning my back and playing with my hair.

I slowly looked up,still tearfull Eyed. "I-I'm sorry...I really didn't know. But...you won't lose me Jean...I promise. I'll fight,and win the fight. And you'll help me, right?"

"But Sophia-..."

"No but,it's decided. You and me...against the world.",I whispered, smiling. Finally,he smiled back,and hugged me again.

"You and me against the world...Forever.",he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. As you May know,this is my first FanFic which is not about Kiddway...So maybe it's not good. But I hope it can pass.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are mostly appreciated ❤
> 
> (Excuse my mistakes.)
> 
> (shh *whispers* I had a bit of help in writing this. Thanks Mani ❤❤❤)


End file.
